


The Tempest

by Rivkae_Winters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei Madara is brought back to life, Edo tensei Tobirama is brought back to life, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, RAINSTORMS, So are some various others, Tumblr Prompt, Weird sasuke doesn't know how to use his rinnegan so he brings people back au, but they are on pillows talking, not really pillow talk, or something like that, rinnegan ex machina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivkae_Winters/pseuds/Rivkae_Winters
Summary: Tobirama reflects on the recent events that brought him back to life, as he lays in bed with Madara and a storm rages outside





	The Tempest

Tobirama came out of the shower, after it all had ended, looking like he had stepped out into a downpour and challenged a hurricane to a fight yet still come out on top. He saw the sleeping mess of black, spiky, untamable hair on the bed across the room and let a rare smile grace his lips. Madara was sleeping peacefully in their bed in the room they were given after some freak accident with the Rinnegan had brought some of the Edo Tensei shinobi back to life. Real life. Somehow the gaps in his equation had been filled in so that a resurrection of this caliber was actually possible, though it was costly. Not that he would use it again, seeing as he now knows that his little siblings that died before their time are safe and happy within the afterlife.

Tightening the robe around his waist, Tobirama made his way over to his once wayward lover and gently kissed his temple, pulling away quickly before drops of leftover water could even threaten to touch and to disgrace moonlight pale, beautiful skin. The subject of his affections stirred gently before falling back into an even deeper sleep that spoke of bone deep exhaustion that had been building up for such a painfully long time.

In the aftermath of everything, Hashirama is still dead, having left as soon as he made his peace with Madara. Hiruzen, his student, his successor, his legacy, had decided that he had already lived his life fully. That he needed no second chances, he was merely tired. He wanted to rest peacefully. The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, decided the same. His son was safe and had the same ambition he had in life- a desire for recognition that surpassed all else. He was happy for him and had seen no reason to rock the boat any further. Naruto can take care of himself now, after all. He will be fine. A few others had come back as well when given the choice to. Among them were, a Hatake whose name sounded like the word for produce, someone else who was apparently part of his great-niece’s genin team, and a duo of apparently now _EX_ -nukenins from Kirigakure no Sato.

After having finished drying off, Tobirama pulled off his robe and slid under the covers of the strange elevated futon to join Madara in a hopefully peaceful sleep, as the breeze started picking up outside and there was crack of thunder crossing the sky. It seemed as if a storm was coming afterall. There was flash of forked light across the sky accompanying the arrival of rivulets of water, flowing off the roof and down the window in near sheets, as the overflow couldn’t just be taken away by the irrigation system attached to the edge of the roof for such purposes.

After he had wrapped himself around his lover, spooning him, Madara stirred once more with the pelting of rain on the strange metal rooftop. Awareness returning to him as what little bit of moonlight that got through the clouds sprinkled his face.

“Mmmh” he anunciated intelligently, voice still drenched with sleepy unawareness. “Wha’s going on?” He turned over to face the albino, “Are we under attack?”

Tobirama let out a snort, before reaching out to pet Madara’s spikey mane out of his face. “Nothing of the sort, just a… rather intense drizzle you could say.”

Madara, although his thoughts were definitely still scattered from his sleep, still managed to incredulously at Tobirama. As the sudden cloudburst continued to rage outside their most likely temporary safe haven.

“Sure,” he said like Tobirama was the incorrible one- not himself, “and a hailstorm is a fucking flurry as well I assume?” still not quite mild as milk but a distinct way away from the his usually bite that accompanied that sort of remark. Especially when it was directed at Tobirama.

Tobirama kept studying his partner before giving him an unusually chaste kiss, and the continued petting Madara’s hair. Prompting the other man to lie down on his chest, as they relaxed, each into the gentle embrace of the other. They stayed like that for some time, each curled around the other. And, as the rain quieted down again. To just a drop every second or so, they drifted off once more. Laying together their hair formed what looked like a yin symbol. With Tobirama’s silver hair being the dot, while Madara’s long, spiky, unruly, mane made up the body as it curled around them.

For tonight, no matter what the morrow might bring, they were at peace. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt used from here: https://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/161625676601/prompt-884  
> -For who was brought back to life I'll leave the rest up to your imagination but see if you can guess the four I did confirm  
> -In this little mini au TobiMada was a thing before Madara left Konoha, and there were feelings there on both sides even if the actual structure of their relationship resembled more of a fling/enemies-but-not with benefits at the time and was of course kept relatively secret  
> \- The place they are staying is some sort of temporary housing since pein destroyed most of konoha so anywhere they would've gone before like say the Uchiha compound or whatever is left of the Senju grounds just is not there anymore.


End file.
